Bruises
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: AU from a prompt, Sebastian lies about sleeping with Blaine and when McKinley finds out Blaine's world almost collapses. Quinn is the only one to ask Blaine's side and all hell breaks loose.


**Update: A/N: For 'hdsd', The fic you're thinking of is the one I've mentioned below called Apart At The Seams. Yeah this is similar because it's from the same prompt but I didn't want to let it get too samey or to think that I was copying them,**

The prompt: _Try as he might Sebastian just can't get Blaine. However, to save face, he tells all his buddies at Scandals and a few of the Warblers (that aren't close to Blaine) that he has. Unfortunately, rumors travel fast and soon enough they reach McKinley, perhaps even making the Muckracker._

_Blaine can't figure out why everyone is treating him differently and why everyone in New Directions either ignores him or keeps calling him a slut. He especially doesn't understand why Kurt broke up with him suddenly and refuses to talk to him. Blaine finds himself completely befuddled and miserable particularly when he finds out that everyone is upset because he "slept" with Sebastian._

_Eventually Sebastian realizes the consequences of what he did and tells Kurt the truth. Suddenly Kurt is talking to Blaine again as is the rest of New Directions. But Blaine is still confused. He doesn't understand why no one talked to him or believed him. Or why Kurt could believe he was capable of such a thing. And Blaine isn't quite so sure whether or not he wants to get back together with Kurt._

I read the fic **_Apart at the Seams _**by **_leftrightturn_** where this was the prompt and it made me want to write my own response to the prompt. Enjoy! (or not, there's a lot of angry angsty Blaine in it).

Warnings: Swearing, fights, alleged cheating and spoiler: indecent photos

* * *

"Guy do you have any idea where Blaine is?" asked Rory at Glee club.

"Who cares?" Santana drawled out, just as Quinn came running into the choir room.

"Guys? Please tell me someone's seen Blaine today," she panted. There was a unanimous no form the group.

"Why should we care?" Santana asked.

"Because I just heard he might be sent to Juvie," Quinn panted.

* * *

Another locker shove, another day. Just three days ago he'd had a perfect little world. And now? Blaine was being ignored and shoved into lockers by his friends, slushies thrown into his face in corridors and Kurt had dumped him via a text on Sunday afternoon. It simply said _'It's over.' _And it ripped Blaine's heart out. It took all the courage Blaine could muster just to attend school the day afterwards; the Monday that started the worst week of his life since he met Kurt.

Blaine rubbed at the now forming bruise on his shoulder as he adjusted his bag strap on the other, hitching it higher and walking on, not making eye contact with anyone. They all just glared at him anyway and he didn't know why but no one would talk to him without insulting him so he had no way of knowing.

He tried his best to concentrate on nothing but his classes, ignoring the way everyone avoided him and muttered under their breaths to each other as he passed. He hadn't even been to lunch since Monday when he'd had his lunch tray thrown in his face, then been slushied, then had the entire cafeteria laughing at him for it. He'd just left and not looked back.

'_Let's run away and don't ever look back'_ ran through Blaine's head as the final bell rang for the end of Wednesday's lessons and he grimaced at it. He couldn't even listen to the song anymore for it stung like the bruises that were turning a deep blackened purple on his back and shoulders. He barely slept as he was so bruised all over that he couldn't find a position that didn't hurt anymore. The only thing that kept Blaine going was that he'd survived worse. He's survived after Sadie Hawkins and if he could do that he could survive anything.

But as Thursday rolled around he was starting to get pissed off. Nobody would tell him what had happened to cause this. Nobody would so much as look at him without glaring, talk to him without slipping in at least four insults. He skipped his biology class third period after being thrown into another locker and pushed to the floor before having a slushie tipped over his head. Instead went to the weight room and, finding it empty, changing into the gym kit he'd taken to keeping in his school bag after his other set had been stolen from his locker, before starting on the punch bag. He let out everything; every hurtful glare, every slushie, every locker shove, all the anger from all that had been done to him in just four days. After a solid twenty minutes of wearing himself out at the bag, feeling like it was sure to split and fall to piece by the way he'd destroyed it, he slumped back onto the bench beside it.

"Blaine?" a voice asked behind him, startling Blaine on the bench.

"Oh go on. Hit me while I'm down. It's not like I've anything left to give," Blaine said, turning to see Quinn standing in the doorway.

"What? I wouldn't do that." she said, her face full of shock.

"Everyone else has," Blaine scoffed angrily, ripping open the Velcro from his gloves and wrenching them from his hands, throwing them to the bench.

"Blaine, tell me those aren't bruises," Quinn said quietly. Blaine noticed where she was looking and laughed a joyless laugh. She was staring at the portion of his chest that wasn't covered by his plain white, sweat-soaked vest, where his skin was practically a paint spectrum of purples and blacks.

"Oh no, I just paint this on for effect," Blaine said sarcastically, picking his gloves off the bench and shoving them in his bag.

"Blaine... are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, no." Blaine said obviously. "Nobody will talk to me but to hurl insults at me or hurl me into a locker. I've been slushied a total of eight times in three and a half days. Kurt dumped me via text, and I still have no idea why. But that's life isn't it. Kicking the shit out of you for no apparent reason."

"You don't know what people are saying about you?" Quinn asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"**No**. People are too busy hurling insults at me to tell my what I've apparently done to make everyone hate me." Blaine spat. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I've actually done in the past what people are saying you've done. And it was the biggest regret of my life. And I just can't imagine you throwing away what you have with Kurt like this."

"**Had.** Apparently it's over," Blaine sighed, sinking onto the bench.

"Blaine..."

"What do the rumors say?" Blaine asked, not sure he even wanted to hear the answer anymore.

"That... that you cheated on Kurt by sleeping with Sebastian Smythe... he has a photo of you too..."

* * *

"WHAT?" chorused the entire choir room simultaneously.

"What did he **do**?" asked Tina.

"He... I asked him if the rumors were true. He hadn't even heard them until yesterday so when I told him that everyone's saying he slept with Sebastian he flipped out. They **aren't **true. And that photo too, Sebastian took it after fencing at Dalton that one week he was there before he transferred. Blaine said it was the only time he could've taken a picture of him in the showers. Blaine cursed at the guy before heading straight out of the weight room to confront him," Quinn explained.

"Weight room?" questioned Rachel.

"He was in there boxing. He practically destroyed the punch bag in there and from the looks of him yesterday it looks like people have been doing the same to him." Santana had the good grace to look ashamed at that, she'd thrown him into the lockers twice, "He straight up left and wouldn't even let me go with him. I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen. Said he was going to kill Sebastian for ruining his life like this by making shit up about him and taking that photo." Quinn explained worriedly.

"Where is he now then? Because if no ones' seen him around all day..." Sam asked, unable to finish his question. Quinn paled at the thought.

"We have to find him." she said, before turning on her heel and sprinting from the room, glad that at least three others joined her.

* * *

Quinn, Mike, Tina and Rory took Quinn's car to Blaine's house where Quinn sped up the pathway and banged on the door. It was opened a short moment later by a young man in his early twenties.

"Can I help you?" he asked, tight lipped.

"Where's Blaine? We need to see he's okay?" Quinn said worriedly.

"He's here. I'll see if he's okay with visitors." the man said, seeming to understand from the desperate look in Quinn and Tina's eyes that they were here for the right reasons. He disappeared into the house, leaving the door slightly ajar and muffled voices could be heard. None of the New Directions members on the doorstep could understand them but a couple of minutes later the man appeared again.

"One of you's Quinn right?" he asked.

"That's me," Quinn said, raising her hand slightly.

"Blaine thought you'd be here. He wants to see you." he nodded, letting her step through the door. "You guys might be okay to come in after a bit. He's just... still a bit worked up." The man said, shooting the three remaining teens an apologetic look. They nodded understandingly before Quinn and the man disappeared into the house.

"Cooper?" Blaine's voice called from up a grand set of stairs.

"Yeah?" called the man at Quinn's side. Hearing the slight distress in Blaine's tone he sprinted up the stairs to a room just to one side of the top of the staircase. Quinn quickly followed.

"You okay?" Cooper was asking as Quinn poked her head around the door to see him kneeling by Blaine's bed.

"The aspirin's wearing off," was all Blaine said with a grimace. Cooper stood quickly and nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I'll go get you some. I'll be right back squirt." He said before quickly leaving the room and Quinn heard his footfalls running quickly back down the stairs. She moved into the room slowly, shocked at the sight of the deflated, dejected and practically destroyed boy who lay on top of the sheets.

"Oh Blaine," Quinn sighed.

"Yeah whatever," Blaine sighed. "I look a mess. I know,"

"What happened to you?" she asked, moving forwards to take his hand, the knuckles of which were bloodied and grazed.

"Sebastian clearly," Blaine said bitterly. Quinn couldn't shut her open mouth but was given the chance to think of what to say next when Cooper returned, bottle of water and small orange bottle of pills in hand.

"Blaine? Here," he said, helping his brother to sit fairly upright enough to swallow back the pills with a grimace and take a long pull of water to wash them down.

"Thanks Coop," Blaine said gratefully as Cooper lowered him back into the pillows.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll let you talk," Cooper said, shooting Blaine a small smile and receiving one in return before leaving the two alone.

"What happened? What did he say when you confronted him?" Quinn asked.

"A lot of things. Most of them just to piss me off. Some of them explaining what he did. Did you know the reason he told everyone was because he hated that I chose Kurt over him? 'No one says no to Sebastian Smythe'. Prick. Like I'm gonna say yes after that." Blaine said, disgusted. "I may have taken the first swing but he moved in time. His was the first punch that connected with anything. The fight broke after teachers hurried over from nearby where they'd been getting into their cars as Sebastian had been his. At least the Warblers got to witness what a prick he was.

"The teachers asked what had started this whole thing and Seb told them. They then dragged us inside the school and put us in separate rooms until the police arrived. I told them what Seb had done and how I'd been treated for it and the photo he took. The teachers confirmed the story that Seb had told them I'd slept with him. They then threatened him with prison."

"What?" Quinn asked flabbergasted.

"I'm still underage, Quinn. Doesn't matter that it's only a few months it still counts as rape, or would if he'd actually done it. But there's no way he could've gotten out of taking that photo. It counts as child pornography Quinn.

"He's being sent to Juvie and under house arrest until he gets there. I just get to wallow in the self-pity that fighting him doesn't actually solve my problems, that everyone still hates me, and that now I have a dislocated shoulder that hurts like a bitch."

"So you're not going to Juvie? You're not getting punished for this?" Quinn asked, slightly relieved.

"No. I got a caution for the fight and have to go to anger management classes for six weeks but that's it." Blaine said and attempted to shrug but winced as he tried, apparently the painkillers hadn't quite kicked in yet.

"Blaine, we don't hate you. Tina, Mike and Rory are at your front door and all want to come and check you're okay. Can they come in?" Quinn asked gently.

"I guess so yeah," Blaine sighed in resignation.

* * *

"Yes?" Cooper asked as he answered the door. "Oh. It's you,"

"Is Blaine in?" Kurt asked timidly. "I need to talk to him."

"Give me a minute. I don't know if he's awake," Cooper sighed, turning and heading back up the stairs. Kurt waited impatiently outside, hating that this was the first time in months that he'd had to ask permission to step foot in Blaine's house. Cooper returned three minuets later.

"He's... he says he'd rather not talk yet. He's not quite fully there with the drugs they've got him on at the moment and he wants to be fully present when you two talk," Cooper explained sadly.

"I... yeah okay." Kurt sighed, nodding. "I... I'll come back later,"

* * *

Blaine returned to school a full week later, arm strapped into a sling that was held tight against his chest to save his shoulder from being jogged at all and bruises still covering the left side of his face. Quinn met him at his locker before classes and he sent her a faint smile.

"Hey, how's the shoulder?" she asked gently.

"Like hell," Blaine replied as he reached up to twirl the combination of his locker. Quinn beat him to it, opening it for him and pulling out books for him.

"You don't have to do this you know?" he said, leaning his good shoulder against the wall of lockers and only wincing slightly at the remaining bruises there.

"Yes I do. I feel like shit for leaving it so long before telling you. And I should've gone with you, no matter what you said, I should've gone. You needed someone to be there for you to pull you back before you could get hurt and I didn't go." Quinn admitted, taking Blaine's bag from his good shoulder and slipping his books inside.

"You didn't go because I shouted at you not to." Blaine comforted.

"I don't care. You were mad as hell. I shouldn't have let you go in that state." Quinn said. She slung Blaine's bag over her shoulder and shut his locker spinning the combination locked.

"C'mere," Blaine said, holding out his good arm and standing up from leaning against the lockers. She hugged him gently, being careful of every injury he had.

"I'm sorry Blaine." She said as she pulled back. "You don't deserve this,"

"Whether I deserve it or not, it still happened." Blaine said giving a one-shouldered shrug with his uninjured one.

"You ready for glee club?" she asked tentatively.

"No." Blaine admitted. "But I don't have much choice. I'm worrying my brother enough by staying at home, the least I can do is go to school and get out of his hair."

"Your brother's a nice guy," Quinn said as she began to lead them towards the choir room as the bell rang.

"He's the best brother I could ask for." Blaine sighed. "I just wish I was less trouble for him,"

Blaine took a seat right in the corner of the choir room, Quinn beside him and Tina in front of him and ignored the looks of the other glee members as they filtered in. Mr. Shuester was late for the class and everyone began talking in hushed tones. Blaine knew they were talking about him and didn't even care what they said, but he stood and moved towards the front of the class.

"Might as well get this over with," he mumbled to Quinn who shot him a questioning look as he did so right before the room fell silent.

"I'm pretty sure the _true_ story has fully emerged by now," Blaine started, gazing around at the eyes all trained on him. "No, the original rumors were not true. Yes, I got in a huge fight with Sebastian when I confronted him and the police got involved. No I am not going to Juvie. Sebastian however is for the things he said he did and for the photo he took. Anything you guys want to say about this whole crap please say it now,"

"We're sorry we didn't even ask you Blaine," Rachel admitted, eyes on her shoes ashamedly.

"We should've known you wouldn't do something like that," Sam added.

"I'm sorry I called you a slut Blaine," Santana apologized. "And for all the other things I called you,"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner," Quinn added and Blaine sent her a small smile that reiterated what he'd said before class.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly "I shouldn't have believed him. I should've known you wouldn't have let him take that photo willingly. I should've asked you about it first. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything, letting silence fall for a few seconds until the late arrival of Mr. Shuester interrupted it.

"Blaine? Welcome back," he smiled as he set his briefcase on the piano.

"Thank you sir," Blaine said, returning to his seat without another word. Quinn held his good hand for the rest of the class that he barely paid attention to.

* * *

"Blaine, can we talk?" Kurt asked as Blaine stood at his locker just after lunch period had begun. Blaine sighed and hitched his bag higher on his shoulder as it had slipped down onto a bruise, reaching into his pocket and finding the small orange bottle of painkillers and popping open the lid with his thumb.

"Sure," he said as he popped a small white pill into his mouth before grabbing his water bottle from where it rested in his locker and washing down the painkiller.

"Are you still on painkillers?" Kurt asked sadly as Blaine recapped the bottle and stowed it in his pocket.

"Yes." Was his simple reply as he shut his locker.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt sighed. "Blaine I... I'm so sorry. I didn't even think, I was just so angry when I texted you. And I couldn't bear to talk to you because I just... I believed him. He had that photo and I... I always thought I didn't deserve you so when Sebastian said you and him... I just... oh Blaine I'm so sorry. I love you Blaine and I can't believe I let myself do this."

(*)

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine mumbled, unable to bear the sight of Kurt on the verge of tears. "It's always been you,"

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed, taking Blaine's hand in his. Blaine smiled weakly and Kurt leaned up and kissed him. It was gentle and short but it mattered. To both of them.

"It's always you," Blaine repeated as they rested their foreheads together.

* * *

(* **UPDATE** *) Short alternate ending for my reviewers who thought Blaine was way too nice :P goes from the (*) a couple of lines back.

"Blaine what can I do to make up for all this?" Kurt asked, tears flowing gently down his cheeks.

"I don't... I don't know Kurt... I need some time to really process all this crap." Blaine sighed, running the hand of his good arm through his hair which he hadn't even bothered gelling.

"Yeah. Of course Blaine." Kurt said eagerly, keen to somehow win back Blaine.

"I just... how could you believe him so quickly? How are we supposed to even think of working this out when you don't trust me? I just don't see how this can work if we don't trust each other Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"I... I do trust you Blaine." Kurt said, trying and failing not to sound desperate.

"I'm not sure I believe that right now," Blaine shook his head, shutting his locker door and heading towards lunch, leaving the stricken Kurt in his wake.


End file.
